


How Sebastian Met Alec

by TalamhNaFinscealta



Series: Moments In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec & Sebastian Friendship, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalamhNaFinscealta/pseuds/TalamhNaFinscealta
Summary: Sebastian never had a friend, and he didn't mind because people were annoying anyways. Then again, he never met Alec Lightwood before...





	How Sebastian Met Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people :)  
> As promised in my last story, here comes another little view into Sebastian's life, exploring how he met his first (and only) friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian was currently standing at the bar of some club regretting all his life choices. He looked over to the dancefloor briefly, where his little sister was dancing and laughing with her friends, before resuming his gloomy stare into the coke in front of him. It was still a little mystery to him how the night had turned bad so quickly.

~ Flashback ~

_It was just after dinner on a Friday night, and Sebastian smiled to himself as he brewed his favorite tea in the kitchen. Drinking lots of tea was one of the habits he picked up in London, not bothering to quit once he was back in New York._

_He was dressed in the most comfortable sweatpants he owned and an old, worn, super soft T-Shirt to go with it. His feet were bare, and he looked forward to just sit down on the couch and read a good book all evening._

_The tea was ready a few minutes later, and he did as planned and immediately submerged himself into the story._

_Whenever Sebastian read, he got so lost in the different worlds that he didn’t notice anything happening around him._

_That’s why he jumped up and almost screamed in shock when the door flew open with a bang, and Clary entered like a storm of fire._

_“Sebby!”_

_Her voice was even louder and more excited than usual, hair bouncing up and down, eyes shining with barely contained excitement as well._

_“There is a really super cool party at Pandemonium tonight. Jace, Izzy, and Simon are gonna be there. It’ll be so AWESOME!”_

_With each sentence her voice grew louder and higher, and she looked almost ready to explode any second now._

_Sebastian waited patiently because he knew his little sister, and she clearly wasn’t done yet. He was dreading what came next though because he also knew his parents._

_“I already asked Mum and Dad, and they said I could go if you come as well. You are going, right Sebby? Please, please, please.”_

_And there it was._

_She was doing her best impression of a puppy now, and he sighed, knowing he had already lost the battle._

_There was no way he could say no when she was this excited and happy. Because even though she was annoying and infuriating most of the time, she was his little sister, and he loved her with all his heart._

_“Fine, just let me get ready, alright?”_

_Not even a second later he had an armful of Clary and red hair all over his face._

_“You are the best brother in the world, Sebby! I LOVE YOU!”_

_He pretended to be greatly annoyed at her antics like the antisocial grump he was but he couldn’t deny that he secretly liked these little sibling moments._

_What he didn’t like was people and loud music, a fact that was confirmed again about an hour later when they were standing in front of the club waiting for their turn to enter._

_There was some kind of exclusive party going on tonight that apparently Isabelle had managed to get invitations for, but Sebastian didn’t really care._

_Simon stood between Sebastian and his girlfriend, and chatted about everything under the sun as usual, Isabelle smiling at him fondly._

_Sebastian had tried listening at some point, but now it was more of a constant background noise._

_Clary’s boyfriend Blondie stood next to her, as far away from him as possible, and Sebastian couldn’t help but be amused._

_~_

_They had picked Blondie up first, and Sebastian had insisted that he wanted to greet him, so Clary stayed in the car, content and happy that her brother got along so well with her boyfriend._

_Blondie had opened the door, big smile turning wary when he saw Sebastian standing there._

_“Good evening. How are you feeling, Jack? Everything alright with Clary, hm?”_

_Sebastian smiled his most innocent smile while still managing to sound threatening at the same time._

_“H-hey! I’m good, yeah, thanks for uh asking. You? I love Clary! …”_

_“Good. I would hate it if anything would happen to you. There is this fascinating show I watched the other day, not sure if you know it. It’s called “How to get away with murder”. I’m telling you, nobody would even find the body.”_

_Blondie was getting paler by the second, and Sebastian smirked before clapping him on the shoulder once._

_“Shall we? As lovely as this little cat has been, we wouldn’t want to make Clary wait any longer, would we?”_

_An eager nod and visible relief at the prospect of getting away from him were the only answer he got._

_~_

_He was brought out of his reverie by his sister announcing excitedly that it was finally time for them to go in._

_~ Flashback end ~_

That was how Sebastian found himself at the bar a few hours later, sweating bodies and loud music creating his personal hell.

“What did that poor coke ever do to you to deserve that death glare?”

The smooth voice next to him startled Sebastian, but he didn’t take his eyes off his glass when he answered.

“The drink is not the problem. It’s just everything else at this shitty –“

“Language! Also, rude. You could at least look at me while insulting the result of all the hard work I poured into creating this masterpiece. Weeks of sweat, blood, and tears!”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, turning to his right and taking the guy in for the first time.

He didn’t know what he expected but he could say with absolute certainty that the other had to be the best dressed person at the party, if not the whole country. Everything from the tips of his perfectly styled dark hair to his polished designer shoes screamed elegance.

Sebastian couldn’t help but feel majorly underdressed next to him.

The manicured hand of the guy was dramatically placed over his heart, and his big hazel eyes gleamed with mischief and mock offense.

Sebastian felt his lips quirk up despite himself, accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll and sigh.

“Well, I guess it could be worse. I’m Sebastian by the way.”

He might not like people much, but that didn’t mean his parents hadn’t taught him any manners.

“I’ll let that pass for now. I’m Alec Lightwood, party planner extraordinaire. So, Sebastian, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly brings you here? You really don’t seem to wanna be here.”

Sebastian sighed again before looking over his shoulder and pointing in his sister’s general direction.

“My little sister Clary. She loves parties and always gets way too excited. Since she isn’t allowed to go without me, she keeps dragging me to these things.”

Alec looked sympathetic.

“Little sisters can drive you nuts sometimes. Izzy always insists on taking me to her LARP conventions. I try resisting her puppy eyes and pout every time, but it’s usually useless.”

Sebastian nodded, feeling less miserable already.

“Believe me, I know the feeling. As if my sister wasn’t annoying enough on her own, all these LARP people are so chipper and talkative all the time. It’s crazy that we never met before considering Clary spends almost her whole free time with Isabelle, Simon, and Blondie.”

Alec gave him a toothy grin.

“Well, we met now, didn’t we?”

Naturally they kept talking for hours, and Sebastian learned a lot about Alec. His sexuality, his “gorgeous boyfriend” (“Seriously, Seb, you should see him.”), party planning, his boyfriend (“Magnus is magical, I swear.”), his family, and of course his boyfriend (“He is so kind and caring and perfect. Ugh, I miss him already.”)

And even though Alec was totally whipped, and increasingly chatty with the alcohol in his system, Sebastian actually enjoyed the talking. He even told some stories about himself and his family and work and hobbies.

Before he knew it, it was 3 am, the time seemingly flying by.

“It was really good talking to you, Alec. You are my hero, making this night a whole lot better than I ever imagined a party could be. I should go looking for my sister and her friends and take them home.”

Sebastian would have been embarrassed at his sappiness if he wasn’t so sleep deprived, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

Alec smiled, tipsy and very content with himself and the whole situation.

“You were great company, Seb. Honestly, you are a fantastic friend. Would you mind taking Izzy with you? I still need to make sure everything gets cleaned up after the guests leave, and I don’t want to make her wait for me.”

“I’ve never had a friend before.”

Why did his brain to mouth filter have to be so non-existent when he was tired? He mentally face palmed for basically admitting to be a pathetic loner. ‘Great, Sebastian. There is this one person who wants to be your friend, and who is actually cool, and you mess it up.’

Alec didn’t seem to share his thoughts, instead looking as if he had just announced the world was ending tomorrow.

“You’re serious?! Well, that just won’t do. I am hereby officially making you my best friend. Wait a second, that reminds me…”

Sebastian was slightly confused when Alec started rummaging his pockets, looking triumphant when he took out rainbow colored bracelets that said ‘Best Friends Forever’.

Was this guy serious? Where did he even get them? Then again, he was a party planner, so he was probably always prepared for a multitude of situations.

Sebastian wanted to protest that he wasn’t in kindergarten anymore but the first thing that slipped out was “That’s so gay.”

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Right, sorry, never mind. But you’ve got to admit they are a bit, you know, colorful?”

“…”

“Okay, fine. Just hand it over, Lightwood.”

He sighed in mock defeat, secretly reveling in the glow of the radiant 1000-Watt smile Alec threw at him while putting his bracelet on as if it was a badge of honor.

After exchanging phone numbers and saying goodbye, Alec got Clary and her friends home safely, smiling at the content and sleepy look on her face.

When Sebastian went to bed, dead tired, bracelet still on his wrist, he thought that maybe this party wasn’t so bad after all.

He still didn’t like loud music and people, but he supposed there were a few exceptions, and he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! Feedback of any kind is highly appreciated :)


End file.
